Various ready to use cleaning and disinfecting compositions are known which include as germicidal active constituents one or more component such as alcohols, peroxides, phenolic containing materials, quaternary ammonium compounds as well as acids. However, many such known prior art compositions also frequently induce ocular and/or dermal irritation and this hampers their acceptance and use.
The current state of the art indicates the need for improved disinfecting compositions, particularly in a ready to use form, which may be classed as broad spectrum disinfecting compositions which also provide surface cleaning properties. The current state of the art also indicates the need for improved methods for disinfection, and preferably the combined disinfection and cleaning of hard surfaces. It is to these needs, as well as others, that the present invention is directed.
Hydrogen peroxide was first introduced into medical practice in 1856. Solutions of 3% wt. acidic hydrogen peroxide are used commercially as antiseptic treatment. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,628 discloses a disinfecting and antiseptic composition that is a combination of hydrogen peroxide and lactic acid with surface active agents.
Short chain alcohols such as ethanol and isopropanol are known antiseptic agents. They usually work at high concentrations. For example WO 2005/030917 discloses a sanitizing foaming formulation with alcohol which employees over 40% v/v alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,392 discloses a ready to use hard surface cleaning and disinfecting composition which has an acidic pH containing hydrogen peroxide, a C1-C6 monohydric alcohol, a glycol ether or butoxypropanol, a nonionic surfactant and citric acid.